


First Ships

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Luke had his very own ship...





	First Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



The first ship Luke had was painstakingly molded together from bits of refuse that even his thrifty aunt could find no use for. It might have been a little unsightly, and sticky to the touch from the unfinished paint he'd dropped it into to get a single color, but the ship was his. He'd whittled at the pieces to make the body, the fins, the little engine whorls… all of it.

Then he met Biggs, and found out Biggs had one he'd made, a little rougher and not so sticky, and Luke knew he'd found his best friend for life.


End file.
